Lilin
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kuroo selalu berada di tempat manapun Kenma berada, bahkan dalam bayang-bayang mimpi seribu jendela tanpa kaca. Untuk #PuddingHeadCelebration.


**Disklaimer** : Haikyuu! milik **Furudate Haruichi**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

* * *

 **L** I **L** I **N**

Dedikasi untuk **Pudding Head Celebration** : Birthday for Kitten Baby!

Prompt – Kopi dari Miss Chocoffee

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa. Berlalu, terlewati tanpa apa-apa selain kehampaan, berlanjut tak mau tahu—melesat, melesat, jauh sekali hingga Kenma menemukan dirinya sendiri terkurung bersama kebiasaannya menyeduh kopi di malam buta sambil menyesap sigaret. Siapa yang bisa mengira, kehidupan dapat berubah hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

Sekian sketsa telah dicoret-coretnya, mengekspresikan diri dengan cara berbeda; akan jadi apa dan bagaimana bangunan-bangunan perkotaan pada sepuluh tahun mendatang. Ia menarik garis lurus, saling menyambung. Lantas sedikit lengkungan. Dengan helaan napas lelah, ia memutuskan untuk menarik diri, berguling setelahnya, memejamkan mata selanjutnya. Tapi mata itu lalu kembali terbuka.

Langit-langit kamar tampak masih sama. Putih gading. Lampu yang biasanya terang tiba-tiba berubah redup, terang lagi, redup lagi seperti hidupnya yang tak menentu. Kadang begitu penuh akan gairah, lebih sering gairah itu lenyap sama sekali, tidak tahu ke mana hilangnya. Lampu masih byar-pet. Kenma sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia tak mungkin mampu memaksakan kehendak matanya.

Karena secangkir kopi.

Terdengar sederhana, tapi serbuk kopi bisa membuatnya terbang—terbang jauh, jauh, semakin jauh untuk menemui sesosok lelaki yang sungguh tangguh dan tampan meski dengan senyuman yang menyebalkan. Kenma bisa merasakannya. Sesuatu itu sedang bergejolak kini, memenuhi sepenuh diri, melebur kemudian menghangatkan hati yang sudah lama dingin. Ada apakah gerangan, mengapa mendadak hari ini warna dunia tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya, lebih hampa—lebih, lebih.

Sebelah tangan terangkat, menggapai udara.

Oh, tentu saja. Enam belas. Oktober. Balon-balon. Topi. Kue bolu. Lilin. Li. Lin.

—suara tawa yang terdengar samar-samar, tawa yang lalu hilang dimakan bulan, bintang, semesta dunia. Tapi sosoknya masih sama nyata. Sepasang mata jenaka, gurauan-gurauan, elusan lembut di puncak kepala dan sebuah dorongan—dorongan untuknya agar tetap maju, tetap melangkah meski sosok itu semakin mengabur dirayap waktu.

Kuroo Tetsuro.

Kozume Kenma.

Kedua nama itu sudah sepatutnya bersanding. Sebab, memang begitulah kenyataannya, begitulah adanya. Kuroo selalu ada di tempat manapun Kenma berada. Bahkan dalam bayang-bayang mimpi seribu jendela tanpa kaca. Ia terbang dan masuk ke dunia berbeda, dunia yang lantas membawanya pada kenyataan lain bahwa segenap mimpi menakjubkan itu tetaplah sebuah mimpi, tak mungkin menjadi nyata seperti sekarang ini.

Ada jam dinding, jarumnya bergerak konstan dan membosankan. Betapa sedetik waktu yang terbuang perlahan-lahan, bertambah banyak, banyak, banyak. Tak terhitung lagi. Kenma bergulir. Ia berubah menjadi lelaki tertutup yang senang menghabisi waktu, biar habis pula hidupnya. Begitulah ia.

 _Aku mau terbang menjemput matahari agar hidupku tidak gelap begini._

Kenma bangkit meninggalkan kamar yang lembab dan remang-remang. Ia pergi. Tapi ia kembali, selalu. Kali ini dengan sebatang lilin di tangan. Bukan untuk menggantikan lampu ruangan yang menyala-redup, namun untuk merayakan hari kelahirannya yang kini sudah kepala tiga. Kunci diputar, pintu dibuka.

Lantas ia menemukan Kuroo berada di sana.

Tengah duduk sambil menyesap kopi. Duduk di tempat Kenma duduk sebelumnya, menyalin gambar sketsa bangunan-bangunan. Tapi ke mana lenyapnya sketsa-sketsa itu? Kenma terenyuh. Lilin di tangan digenggam erat. Kuroo menaruh kopi, lalu meraih sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Kuroo melambaikan tangan, memintanya untuk mendekat. Ia mendekat. Ujung sigaret yang menyala bertemu dengan sumbu lilin hingga lilin ikut menyala.

Kuroo tersenyum. Kenma ikut tersenyum.

Waktu menari-nari di antara dinding bisu. Suara tawa itu akhirnya pecah kembali, akhirnya terdengar kembali, membawa Kenma pada kebahagiaan yang meski betapa semu tapi sungguh berharga.

Menjelang pagi, lilin mulai redup, Kuroo jadi terlihat samar. Kemudian, nyala lilin mati. Begitupula Kuroo. Namun, kebahagiaan masih utuh di tangannya. Sebab, Kenma menangkap apa yang dilemparkan Kuroo padanya; rokok dan secangkir kopi.[]

* * *

 **1:41 AM – 17 October 2016**

a/n: selamat ulang tahun, anakku kenmaaa! maapkan mamak yang pelupa ini, jadinya hadiah penpik baru bisa kelar tengah malem menjelang pagi huhuhu makasih buat miss chocoffee u/ prompt kopi-nya, mentok aye malah berasa bikin sekuel jendela tanpa kaca lol

review? :)


End file.
